The Super Saiyan of Pure Illusion
by DeathGod117
Summary: Cocona and Papika traveled into Pure Illusion once again, but this time they'll visit planet Namek and encounter the tyrannical ruler Frieza. A powerful foe indeed, it seems not even the power of love can defeat this new enemy. What will it take to defeat this monster? Will a new power be unlock? Find out next time on Flip Flappers Z!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes this may be a weird crossover story. I mean a crossover between Dragonball and Flip flappers? Could that work? Well, my mind created an image of Super Saiyan Cocona right when I saw her transform in episode 1. Her purple hair transformation really reminded me of Super Saiyan, so why not create a story of her achieving it? Keep in mind this is Pure illusion so anything is pretty much possible. I know she isn't a Saiyan but this is just for fun.**

* * *

Two girls are seen sleeping peacefully with another, not caring about anything in the world except each other. Papika held a certain blue haired girl in a sleeping position call the spoon. Her arms draped over Cocona's stomach locking her in the position, which Cocona accepts wholeheartedly.

"Mmmh Coconaaa~" Papika whispers soundly in her sleep as she sniffs her partner's scent. Occasionally now and then during the night, Papika subconsciously sniffed Cocona's hair in her sleep. Her nightly dose of Cocona's fragrance was a must every night.

"Mmmmh it smells so good~, "Papika said in her sleep. She smiles and digs her face further deep into Coconas hair. Papikas constant sniffing causes Cocona to giggle in her sleep.

"Mhm stop it Papika... Heh, it tickles" Cocona opens her mouth wide open to let out a massive yawn. Papika stopped her sniffing attack to open her eyes groggily slowly.

"You have such a cute yawn Cocona." Cocona senses Papika's cute smile from behind and immediately blushes.

"Nn-o I don't!" Cocona turns to face Papika, showing her strawberry color cheeks to the orange haired girl. "It's just a yawn, nothing more nothing less." Cocona gives off a stern glare, but it was futile as it didn't have any effect on the enthusiastic girl. In fact, Papika only giggles loudly under the other girl's intense glare, annoyed Cocona sits up from her position and grabs her pillow. The blue haired girl smiled devilishly, which sent little shivers down Papika's back.

"Uhhh Cocona whats wrong?" Papika asks confusingly before sitting up. The blue hair girl only shrugged in response. Cocona silently giggles, she holds up the pillow in a position as if she was a batter preparing a swing at a ball "Um why are you holding the pillow like that? Heh" fear creeps up in Papika's mind, "Oh no... I think I went little too far with the teasing!" she thinks as she braces herself from feeling the wrath of a furious Cocona. She gulped her last gulp and tried to smile a panicky smile. Her fate has been sealed. Before she could apologize, Cocona screams out loud for only the two of them could hear.

"NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORRORS PAPIKAAA!" With lightning fast reflexes Cocona pounces onto the orange haired girl who yells out a yep in return. Cocona now on top of her girlfriend swung her pillow down at her girlfriend who laughs at the soft pillow not doing any damage to her. Frustration came over Cocona at her sad attempts at getting Papika to fear her "Oh so you think it's funny?! I'll show you something funny!" The annoyed girl stopped her barrages of swings until a new plan came to mind.

"Noooo! I don't think it's funny! More cute than anything really." Papika notices the hardcore blush etched on Cocona's face." You're even blushing hahah" Provoked by her laughing, Cocona threw her pillow away and held up her hands to her chest. Her fingers move as if she was tickling the air. Papika's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and she knew where this was going. "Cocona you can't! That's my weakness!" she screams out, her Girlfriend only smiles devilishly in response.

"That's exactly why I'm doing it, my sweet Papika." Without a second thought, Cocona unleashes her most potent weapon, the wrath of her tickles onto her lover's abdomen area. The blue haired girl knows Papika is the most ticklish being on earth. Every part of her soft skin was smoothly delicate, but her abdomen is by far her most ticklish area. With that in mind, she continues her fury. The orange haired girl tried with all of her might to withhold her laughter, but with every single finger lightly touching her ticklish area became unbearable.

"I-II W-WON'T L-He-AU-HE-GGHH! Hehehheh" she stutters as she tried to get Cocona off of her. Cocona wasn't having it, so she kicked the speed up a notch. And before she knows it, Papika surrenders immediately with no hesitation "OKAY OKAY YOU WON HAHAHHAH JUST STOP PLEASEEEE" the orange haired girl yells out, however, Cocona wasn't satisfied yet.

"Apologize for embarrassing me, and I'll stop my onslaught!" Cocona's fingers travel twice the speed than before if that was even possible. Papika cried in tears of laughter. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"ALRIGHT IM SORRRYYY HAHAHA" with a satisfied smile, Cocona stops her fury of tickles and lays down next to her lover. Both exhausted their last stamina for the night. They stare blankly at the ceiling with unrest eyes. The pair of lover's giggle at first, which then blooms to full-on laughter. "Heh, that was really fun Cocona. Everything is so much funnier with you here with me! I don't want to go anywhere without you, my sweet Cocona!" Papika turns her head towards Cocona with a bright smile. Similarly, Cocona faced Papika with her kind smile.

"I feel the same way Papika… Ever since you came into my boring my life, everything became different in a good way. I might not have liked the adventures at first, but every time I'm with you… I just feel more alive! It made the adventuring 20 times better knowing that you're with me on these wacky adventures." Cocona reaches down to hold her lover's hand. "So I will always adventure with you, my sweet Papika." The pair both smile warmly at each other as they hug and lay their foreheads together. With one last giggle, they both close their eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

Saturday morning arrives as the Pair woke up feeling fresh as ever. Cocona wore a regular black t-shirt with jeans on while Papika wore the pink dress that she had worn during school that one day. They both agreed to go to the mall to window shop. As they walk around the mall admiring the many different shops, the pair came across a shop that sells chocolates.

"Cocona want some chocolates?" The other girl only shook her head in response.

"I don't want you to spend your money on me Papika. You can use it to buy something that you want." She replies warmly. Papika took Cocona's hand in hers, and she led her inside the shop.

"Cmon Cocona I want to buy you something pleeaseeee." She pleaded with her lover. The other girl thinks about it, but after taking a look at the orange haired girl's puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm alright if that's what you want to spend your money on, but on one condition." Papika nods furiously. "If I can also buy you something as well. I don't want you to give me a gift while I don't have anything to give back" She said with determination evident in her voice. Papika facial features brighten in response.

"Deal!" Papika runs around as she looks all over the store for the perfect chocolate for her Cocona. Meanwhile, the other girl searches around the store as she too wants to find the perfect chocolate for her Papika. After constant searching, the pair finally found the right chocolates. Cocona went up first to the counter to purchase Semisweet Chocolate _"Can't have her overeating sugar, or she won't calm down for the next 10 hours"_ Cocona shivered at the thought of a more hyperactive Papika bouncing on walls with an unbelievable amount of energy. "Oh flippity flap…" her thoughts were shattered as the cashier scans the box of chocolates.

"Alright ma'am that'll be ¥ 1358.42," The nice young female cashier says happily as the 13-year-old paid the cashier the right amount of money. After finishing the transaction and receiving her box of chocolate, Papika gave the cashier the box of white chocolates. A beep sound signals the completion of the scan. "That'll be ¥ 1404.32 miss" she cheerfully said. Papika out of nowhere brings out three shells.

"Here ya go!" she slams the three large shells down the counter causing the cashier to giggle at the orange haired girl's antic. Cocona mentally slaps herself from her girlfriend's cluelessness.

"Papika you can't pay with shells! You need money to purchase things." Cocona explains, _"Although it is adorable of her to try to buy chocolates for me with shells. Heh, only my girlfriend would do that."_ Hearing this causes some great deal of sadness in the young papika's heart.

"Oh… I won't be able to buy those chocolates for you then. I don't have any money to buy you anything." The heartbroken girl sniffs with teary eyes. Cocona immediately went to action, she hugged the girl tightly and whispered words that try to soothe her.

"Don't worry Papika; we could share the chocolates I bought for you. It would taste way more delicious with you eating with me." She soothed the sniffing Papika. She never wants to see her girlfriend in a discomfort manner. Papika has always been the emotionally strong one out of the two, but not able to buy the chocolates for Cocona must have been very upsetting for the poor girl. All the girl wants is to buy her lover a gift. While this is happening, the cashier looks distressed at the display of sadness. She stares down at the three shells sitting on the counter. She didn't notice how beautiful they are, all three of them had a gorgeous sky blue color tint to them with white stripes wrapping around them like Christmas presents. She sighs and thinks of the decision she should make, to either risk her job just for the two lovers to be happy or to keep her job safely but feeling immense guilt afterward when seeing the two lovers upset.

"Oh dear, I can't just let this happen. They're such a cute couple, and these shells do look beautiful. What should I do?!" The cashier considered her decisions. She turned her head up to see the couple strolling with one another in arms heading to the exit. "Flap it!"

"WAIT! ILL ACCEPT THE SHELLS!" She yells out towards the girls, who turn around faster than the speed of sound. Cocona couldn't believe the cashier would accept the shells. She turns her head to look at Papika who smiled a bright Papika smile with no sadness in sight. Before Cocona could speak, Papika bolted straight towards the counter.

"Really! Oh, thank you miss… uh?"

"Akane, the names Akane nice to meet you." She happily said it

"Thank you, Miss Akane!" Papika matches the enthusiasm. Cocona finally made her way to the counter and gave the Cashier her smile.

"Thanks, Miss Akane for your gratitude." Akane waves it off like it's nothing.

"No problem! I just can't let the two of you leave the store all sad and mopey, plus you gals are such a cute couple! I would feel so guilty for causing you gal's sadness." Akane said while giving a thumbs up to the blushing girls. "So here's your chocolate Papika, hope you two enjoy both of each other's chocolates."

"Oh, we will! Anything with Cocona is the best thing in the whole wide world! I wouldn't trade those moments for anything." Papika cheerfully says to Akane, Cocona tries to hide her deep blush from sight but fails when Akane notices the strawberry cheeks.

"Y'all girls are so cute together!" Akane snickered, Cocona's blush deepens even more than before because of her failed attempt at hiding it. "Alright girls I would love to chat some more but I got to move some boxes in the storage room, or else my boss would destroy me with his power if he finds out I've been slacking off."

"It's no problem, c'mon Papika lets go to the park next and eat our chocolates there." Papika cheerfully agrees as they got a move on.

"Have fun girls! Hopefully, an evil dictator alien doesn't show up to ruin the fun." Akane's joke made the lovers laugh. The pair thank Akane again as they exit the chocolate store and head towards the park.

As they enter the park, Cocona suggests to sit on the grass like a picnic but without the blanket. "It's pretty peaceful isn't it Papika?" she asks the girl sitting next to her drowning in the chocolate. Papika swallows the two pieces of crumble chocolate down her throat, with a satisfying yum she opens her mouth again to speak.

"Yuppity yup" Papika agrees, the park is a very peaceful place at sunset hours. She admires the sun as it slowly dips down the horizon. Cocona enjoys sitting during these hours when the sun sets. Especially when the orange haired girl starts rambling, that relaxes her to no end. Just the sound of her lover's voice can soothe the blue-haired girl. Sometimes even falling asleep. As they continue to sit, Cocona lays her head on Papika's shoulder. Papika felt the warmth radiating from the body of the girl she loves. Papika bent her head down to give Cocona a first-time kiss on her forehead. They both blush like crazy. The love is so intense from the two girls that a portal appears sucking them into the world of pure illusion.

"We're going to pure illusion already!?" Cocona yells out.

"Maybe because I kissed your forehead heheh." Papika answer back.

"Oh shush! Just grab my hands Papika!" Papika complies as she grabs onto her girlfriend's hands. They both scream out as they travel through the black hole. As long as they stay together, everything will be okay in pure illusion, or so they thought…

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully ya'll peeps are liking this story! Chapter 1 is all about the fluff between the two lovers, the next chapters are going to have a lot of action. Anyways have a great day! Ill see ya'll laterrrrrrrrr.**


	2. Chapter 2

The now unconscious pair entered the atmosphere of a greenish planet through high speeds before both girls let go of one another causing the couple to head to different locations far from each other. This didn't go unnoticed from a being who's currently sitting in a hover pod as he gazes through his round ship's humongous window. Lord Frieza watched in contempt at the two falling objects crashing in different locations.

"Zarbon and Dodoria, would you kindly investigate those crash sites," The emperor said.

"Yes my lord."

"Yes my lord."

"If it's anything valuable take it, if not then destroy it without a second thought. Do you two understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"Yes my lord."

"Excellent but before you two go, I have a question I must ask." The hover pod rotated around them for the emperor to get a good glimpse at his now terrified commanders. Frieza's fierce red eyes pierced the souls of his commanders; they dare not to anger their leader, so they stood tall.

"Yes my lord, ask anything. "Zarbon quickly replied.

"So tell me, how's the search for the Dragon Balls going? I do hope you two are making good progress in finding them, or else I might have to do something that I won't regret." The tone of voice caused both commanders to shiver.

"It's going well, my lord. We have already found six dragon balls. The last one is currently being looked for as we speak my lord." Zarbon tried with all of his might to not stutter in front of his leader, which proved successful as Frieza laughed in joy.

"Excellent news Zarbon, soon I'll wish for immortality, and then no one would dare to defy me. I won't be able to die from age, and I won't be able to be killed. I'll rule this universe forever! Everything will be perfect HAHAHA." Frieza's laughter echoed in the large room. Silence now filled the room as the laughter of the mad emperor died down "Now leave and don't disappoint me." The pair of commanders obeyed as they immediately left the room without hesitation. Both commanders agreed to split up, so Zarbon flew towards Cocona's location while Dodoria flew towards Papika's.

* * *

In one of the crashes

"Papika are you okay?" Cocona groaned out as she picked herself up from the ground. Hearing no response meant one thing, they were separated again. She sighed in frustration of yet another separation from her girlfriend. She then noticed that she was in a crater.

"So that's how I lost Papika, we both crashed landed in different areas. Hopefully, she's alright."

Dusting the dirt off of her, she searched the barren area for any signs of Papika.

The 13-year-old found nothing but a few weird looking trees and a large lake. Seeing no signs of Papika, she began to walk in a straight path to nowhere. Her motto in pure illusion is to walk until you find something or walk until Papika finds you. Sticking to her motto, she continued to venture forward, while doing so she couldn't help but admire the alien-like scenery around her.

"This place looks straight out of a sci-fi film, and in a way, it looks similar to earth… just a bit greener looking, and a little barren." she continued to walk in a straight line. Minutes went by, and Cocona soon became bored of the place, there was no exotic species to be found or anything that could at least provide her with entertainment, but most of all she didn't have Papika with her which made everything even more boring.

"Well this is a bummer, I was expecting some interesting alien creatures in this illusion, and without Papika with me, I just feel less enthusiastic with this place," she says with disappointment in her voice as she continued to walk. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a large shiny object sitting on the ground a few meters away from her. Curious, Cocona ran as fast as she could towards the shiny object. Arriving at the destination, she inspected the object "An orange ball?" She said as she bent over to pick it up. A voice suddenly stopped her advance.

"HOLD IT! GIVE THE DRAGONBALL TO US!"

The sound of explosions caused Cocona to cover her head immediately and shut her eyes as she got onto the ground. She felt the ground shook from the intense barrages of blasts that suddenly stopped. After a few seconds, she reopened her eyes to see smoke covering the area around her, realizing that the attacker might still be in the area she reached out to take the strange orange ball and ran out of the smoke. Cocona turned around to take a look at her attacker. Instead of one attacker, she saw a group of three attackers.

"HAND OVER THE BALL OR SUFFER MY POWER!" The annoying alien with the long purple head yelled out.

"No." Cocona gently put the giant orange ball down and got into a defensive position.

"You better do what we say, little girl." The human looking one aimed his blaster at Cocona. "Or you'll get something coming to you."

"Now give us the Dragon Ball, and maybe we will let you go, maybe." The crocodile one also aimed his blaster at Cocona though she didn't care or even shown any hint of fear of the men.

So this orange ball is a Dragon Ball.

"What are you planning to do with it?" Cocona became curious. She wanted to know what the Dragon Ball could do.

"WE'RE GOING TO GIVE THE LAST DRAGONBALL TO LORD FRIEZA, AND THEN HE'LL USE ALL SEVEN OF THEM TO WISH FOR IMMORTALITY AND RULE OVER THE UNIVERSE FOREVER!" The purple alien then opened his palm towards Cocona.

"And getting the last Dragon Ball will get us a raise and a promotion, so hand it over! Or Appule"- pointing to the purple alien-"over there will blow that piece of land that you're on to pieces." The purple alien known as Appule snickered. Cocona knew these guys weren't playing around, so she quickly decided in her mind.

 _"This Frieza guy sounds like an evil threat, and if what they say is true then I can't let them have the last Dragon Ball. I have to fight back; I can't_ them _have the Dragon Ball just for this Frieza dude to wish for immortality and rule over the universe like an evil tyrannical dictator."_

She decided to fight back, with a light scream Cocona transforms straightaway into her purple hair form. The three members of the Frieza force flew an inch back in shock.

"WHAT THE…IT CAN'T BE! IS THAT THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN FORM!?" Appule yelled out. Appule turned to the human-like one, "RASPBERRY "–turning around to the now shocked crocodile alien- "BLUEBERRY WE HAVE TO RETREAT!"

"Impossible, I refuse to believe this young girl is a Super Saiyan." Raspberry tried to calm his teammates from the situation. "Appule we can't retreat now, or Lord Frieza will blast us into oblivion if we don't retrieve that Dragon Ball." Appule and Blueberry nodded in response.

"You have a point. Now then let's get the Dragon Ball." Blueberry says

"YEAH!"

"Yeah!"

Cocona getting annoyed, immediately flew towards Raspberry first who nervously shot multiple ki blasts to stop her advancement, but the ki blasts soared through her. Before they had the time to be surprised by the afterimage, Cocona reappeared behind Appule with her hands gripped together like a sledgehammer, and she smashed his head with an intense force that sent him flying to the ground, cracking the area around it. Not done with her assault, she fired a massive blast of her own that engulfed the entire area.

Both Soldiers scream out with murderous intent as they flew towards Cocona. Raspberry dived to her left side while Blueberry flew towards her right, they plan to crush Cocona's head between their fists, but it proved futile as she quickly caught their fists with her hands. In an immediate reaction, they aim their blasters at her, though they didn't get a chance to fire as Cocona crush their fists in an unnerving manner. The soldiers scream from the unbearable pain. Cocona didn't finish as she followed up with a flying side kick to Raspberry's abdomen with such power to cause blood to escape from his mouth. The force sent the soldier flying through the air and crashing into a cliff, presumably breaking all of his bones.

With one soldier out of the way, she paid her attention to Blueberry who was still screaming in agony. Wanting to end this quick, she gripped tightly on his fist and threw him towards the area that Raspberry unconsciously lay, though she didn't let him go that easily as Cocona flew at the flying figure to furiously punch his stomach at speeds that accelerated even faster as they approached the cliff. She concluded it with a final punch that sent him flying towards the cliff and also sent another massive blast which caused yet another massive explosion.

Cocona didn't have time to think for herself as an unknown voice cut from behind.

"Impressive show, you might not be valuable to Lord Frieza, but you could provide me with entertainment."

She turned around and saw a man with long green braided hair who wore a tiara on his head.

"Hello, the names Zarbon, It's an honor for you to meet me."

* * *

 **A/N: Well it just occurred to me that writing in present tense is really hard lol, so I'm switching to past tense. I'm seriously not good with present tense. I'll change the 1st chapter later on, but other than that I hope you peeps enjoy this chapter. See y'all laterrrrrr**


	3. Chapter 3

Papika groaned before lazily standing up on her feet. She felt a little pain on her shoulders but quickly shrugged it off as she endured much worse in past pure illusions.

The crash also gave her a headache so intense that she had to try to stay completely still for it to finally wear off. With the annoyance gone, she quickly took notice of her surroundings and gasped at the alien-like scenery in her vision.

The first thing she noticed was the trees, oddly different from any trees she had encountered. For one thing, the leaves were all rounded up on the top which created a sphere made entirely of leaves. The orb made the trees look like green lollipops, much to Papika's amusement.

There weren't too many trees aside from a few here and there. From Papika's view, she could only see at least two trees in one area, sometimes a group. Surrounding those trees were small to large irregular looking cliffs. She could also see significant lakes filled with green water, which was a pretty exotic scenery to look at to Papika's amazement. But the fascinating thing is the green sky. The green air held a calm type of atmosphere that put the hyperactive girl a little at ease.

"Pure illusion?" Papika said. "Well, at least this pure illusion is a lot calmer than the others that we have visited so far," Papika whispered. Realization then hit her, "Cocona!" she looked around the surrounding area for any clues of the lost girl but to no avail. Her next method was sniffing, but for some reason, she couldn't smell Cocona's scent at all, typically in other pure illusions she could, but something about this pure illusion limited her sniffing powers. So now she was alone again with no way of finding her blue-haired girlfriend.

"We've been separated agaaain, awww." Papika pouted at the disappearance of her Cocona. She was starting to get tired of being separated from her lover every time they traveled into pure illusion, although Papika did enjoy the feeling of happiness when they finally reunited with each other. The eager feeling welled up inside the 13-year-old, the eagerness to reunite with Cocona again.

There's one thing that she found herself confused about and that was the feeling of air hitting the sensitive skin of her stomach, she glanced down at her body to see the desert outfit she wore back then. "Why am I wearing this again?" She questioned as she touched the fabric. "Well I can't do anything about it I guess. I wish I could create my types of clothing in pure illusion with my mind, just like Mimi."

Shaking her head, she sprinted out of the small crater. "I can't get distracted. I have to find Cocona or else she'll get angry at me like last time." Papika's facial expression showed fear at the possible punishment Cocona might inflict on her if she took her time standing around instead of looking for her. The thought of her girlfriend banning Papika from eating sweets for a day was terrifying. That was a punishment that Papika did not want to imagine. She hastened her pace onward with caution; the orange haired girl knew she had to be on her guard at all times. In pure illusion, there is no telling what dangers could be lurking around.

"This place is like the desert illusion, being barren and all. It's going to take me forever to find Cocona…Wait! I forgot I can fly!" She suddenly remembered that she could just fly around and search for her that way instead of limiting herself to the ground.

"eeeAhh." She lightly screamed, her orange hair now bright blue and her blue eyes now purple, the now transformed teen flew high up in the air to carefully survey the area. She squinted her eyes, but to her disappointment, she only saw barren land and lakes.

"COCONAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed with all of her might in hope to get a response. Nothing… no response. "Maybe I have to yell even harder!" she inhaled even more air but stopped when she felt an evil presence behind her that was heading towards her way at high speeds. In a quick session, she dodged towards the left, leaving the presence to hit nothing but an afterimage. Papika stared at the figure, a fat ugly pink alien. The alien's arms were huge with spikes surrounding them similar to a club, no doubt it was used for smashing opponents with it.

Spikes also covered the ugly alien's head which would explain why it was going for a head-on tackle. The spikes on its head, the speed it was going, combined with the large body frame would have caused severe damage to Papika if she hadn't dodged it in time. She glanced at the armor he wore which didn't look necessary or strong enough to even protect him from the lowest of blasts.

"I didn't expect someone to dodge my tackle." The alien said as he turned around with an expression of malice. The alien's purple striped lips formed a smirk. Papika didn't show any fear and ignored what he had said.

"Hey, do you know where Cocona is? I need to find her quickly." Dodoria pieced together the info he had gotten from Frieza. If Papika was the first crash so then this Cocona must be the second crash where Zarbon is at now.

"That person must've been the second crash landing, which Zarbon is investigating right this minute. Knowing him, he's probably killed that person already with no interest." Papika gave the alien a glare with intense fiery.

They better not hurt Cocona. Papika knew deep down that Cocona could handle herself against anyone. If Zarbon is the same strength as the alien in front of her, then Cocona wouldn't have a problem defeating this Zarbon. But even then the thought of her Cocona getting hurt bothered her to a certain extent.

"As for me, I like pummeling a person to the ground before killing them, just like what I'm going to do to you!" Papika instinctively raised her arm to block the ki blast he fired. The explosion caused smoke to engulf the area. She flew high up from the smoke only to see the fat alien flying at her with the same tackle formation as last time. The only difference is he was going faster than before. His speed wasn't an issue for Papika, as she, in her hair form was far quicker.

"Now SUFFER!" right when his head spikes made contact with her clothing, she disappeared instantly. Before the fat alien could react, he felt an intense punch in his gut that broke his armor like paper mache. Blood spilled out of his mouth, but the orange haired girl didn't stop there as she appeared in front of him and grabbed two of the more significant spikes on his head. With a tight grip, she spun him around as fast as she could, never showing signs of slowing down.

With one final spin, she threw the fat alien who traveled at a high velocity towards the side of a massive cliff and even crashing through it towards the ground. The impact itself created a 20-yard crater.

Papika felt like she was going to vomit from the full spin. That made me a little dizzy… Maybe I shouldn't spin that fast ever again. She shook her head before flying down to the crater. Papika was getting a bit tired from this "fight" if you could call it a fight. She just needed to get the info out of the alien about Cocona's whereabouts.

"Now that you can't fight tell me where the second crash is!" Papika yelled, regaining her senses back.

"I would never!" The pink alien responded. All Papika had to do was lift her palm up towards him, fear welled up in his eyes. "OKAY OKAY! ILL TELL YOU JUST DON'T KILL ME!" the alien coughed up more blood "It's ri-"an explosion was heard miles away from the two. "That must be Zarbon!"

"Zarbon?" Papika questioned, she then recalled what the fat alien had said before. "Cocona must be there! I have to help her against Zarbon." The orange haired girl looked up to see the alien fleeing. Oh, how she hated when she got lost in her thoughts.

"FRIEZAAA! I NEED HELP!" he yelled with all of his might towards his master, he looked down at the girl that had defeated him only to see her throw a blue orb at him. His eyes widened as the orb went after him with a chase, "WAIT ILL BE GOOD" Were his last words before being evaporated to dust. The story of Dodoria aka the fat pink alien ended.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. School is annoying as fudge but luckily I have one more week of school before summer starts! So expect way faster updates when summer hits!**


End file.
